Love Never Dies
by OhioHereWeCome
Summary: Julia's alive and her and Eli are still together. One problem: Clare likes Eli but does he want her too? Co-written with r0ckstarm0nst3r  formally moondancer2190
1. Standard Rates Apply

**Authors Note:**

**First of all this is NOT a oneshot. This story will have more chapters that are possibly going to be longer. I wrote this on my phone and had my good friend/co-author moondancer2190 edit it and clean it up. So if it doesn't make sense blame my phone not us. This is my first fanfic over all and her 3rd one but first Degrassi. We hope it doesn't suck.**

**Follow us on twitter at:**

**rockstarmonster (moondancer2190) and eli_the_magical**

**Disclaimer:**

**We do not own Degrassi, if we did Julia would still be alive,Clare would have better storylines,and Chante would have been gone by now**

...

"Julia, wait!" I called out to my love. We had just had an argument and I practically banned her from my hearse for life. She kept walking her arms folded and pressed to her chest in the pouring rain. "What do you want?" she interrogated me. Black streams ran from her gorgeous brown eyes to down to her perfectly molded chin. "I'm sorry, maybe you're right, maybe moving in with me would be the best idea. But we have to talk it over with Bullfrog and Cece first." she couldn't stand seeing me angry butwhen I said this relief overcame her anger towards me. "Come on let's get you out of this rain, your makeup is running." I grabbed Julia's arm and walked her back to Morty.

"So are you actually gonna talk to Bullfrog and Cece for me?" Julia really hated her stepmom. It was like her passion for hate bled so deep that Julia would've killed her if she had the chance.

"Well, you're just gonna leave me to talk them on my own. How sweet." I said mockingly and sent a crooked smirk her way and jerked Morty to life. How ironic? Jerking a hearse to life. I drove her back to her house and I comforted and assured her that I would talk to Bullfrog and Cece tonight.

"Just go in there and attempt to make it through tonight. Okay?"

"Whatever, just call me tonight so I won't go insane." That sounded more like a threat than a command. "Okay." Later that night I sat down with Bullfrog. "Hey, what do you think about Julia?" 

"Julia? She's a sweet girl, I swear she reminds me of you with boobs. Haha" 

"Really, would there be a problem with her moving in?" Bullfrog looked at me as if he were going to banish me from the face of the earth."Do you really think you're ready for that form of commitment kid?" 

"You know I would do anything to be her escape from her demon of a stepmother" 

"Well just give her a time and place and we'll help her move in" 

"Thanks Bullfrog" I attempted to maintain my composure as I raced to my room. I immediately lunged for my phone and flipped it open. I saw that I had a text. Who the hell would text me? Everyone knew I hated texting. It was so unneccessary. It was a message from an unknown number. The LCD screen teased me with a message reading "Hey (:". My only available response was "Who is this?". Less than 2 minutes later a reply came informing me that it was Clare. How the hell did she get my number? I only talked to her through I.M's and that was rare. I called Julia to brighten her evening with the news. I told her I would call her back after I took a shower. More and more messages came running to my phone like some over-active messenger pigeon. After my shower that night I went straight to bed, knowing that I would have to face the unforgiving wrath of Julia Echoes the next morning. I woke up in the middle of the night due to a nuisance known as Clare Edwards. Why is she up so late? We have a project to do and tomorrow is a Monday this was no time to be an insomniatic annoyance. I was woken up again thinking it was a text message in reality it was my Pandora letting me know I had to get dressed for my date with the Reaper, Julia Echoes. I put slipped into a v-neck band tee, a shadow-black blazer, some oh-so-comfortable gray-black skinnies, and my pair of black Converse. I hung my head low while I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door. I knew Julia was going to sacrifice me to an artificial God and I was helplessly tired from all those damn messages Clare sent. I saw Julia walking down the hall she simply passed me and Adam up.

"Dude, what did you do?" Adam asked almost feeling sorry FOR me. Emphasis on that word almost. "I forgot to call her back and Clare kept texting me" I said helplessly and sheepishly. "Here comes the Typewri ter, I'll catch you later dude." I couldn't believe Adam just left me here to deal with Clare by myself. He can be such a jerksometimes. "Hey Clare, sorry I can't talk I gotta get to class" I wasn't trying to avoid her but I also wasn't trying to have Julia kill me.


	2. Romeo and Julia

**Author's Note:**

**Still being written on Ohioherewecome's phone and follow us on twitter.**

**Love and Rockets**

**Ohioherewecome and Moondancer2190**

**Disclaimer: If owned Degrassi Bianca would fight Clare for Eli.**

...

Chapter 2 Romeo and Julia

I finally got to English and felt Julia's gaze burn through my blazer, shirt, skin, and shot right at my spine. I was so defeated that my only option was to take my seat. Our sections for Romeo & Juliet were being handed to us. "Okay since there are an odd number of students we'll have one group of four." the teacher explained to us. "Eli, Adam" we gave each other a handshake when she paired us together. "Clare and Julia, you'll be working with Mr. Torres and Mr. Goldsworthy" I froze as she said this. "Now everyone get into your groups and discuss who's gonna do what" she said this as she went back to her desk. Adam waved his hand in front of my face "Dude snap out of it, we gotta get in groups"

"Oh, yeah" I was hesitant to come within 5 feet of Clare or Julia especially today. Either Julia was gonna kill me for not calling her or decapitate me for doing something with Clare that only could've came from Julia's mindset. Either way I was a goner. "Why is everyone so weird today? Eli you're weirder than usual and Clare you're really starting to creep me out with those eyes." Adam went on a mini-tirade. Clare then started blushing and defended herself as if she had been a target of World War 3. "What eyes? I have no idea what you're talking about!" Julia then turned her blood-curdling gaze from me to Clare. Clare was so oblivious to the fact the Julia and I were dating. Scratch that,loving each other. She always asked Adam why Julia was so protective over me. Adam never knew Clare could be so naive.

Julia finally spoke, "We're doing the death scene, right?" she sounded as if she was actually wanted to participate in the project "Yeah, what about it?" I responded. "I say we pick characters, I vote Clare and Eli" Julia's perfect lips danced to form that devious crooked smile I hated to love. I jumped up because Julia would hate me for an eternity and a day if I kissed anyone especially Clare Edwards. My eyes dashed towards Clare, she had a shocked look on her face but she was also blushing. "Julia may I speak with you" I said this clenching my teeth together. She smiled at me, "Sure, what's wrong?" we were away from Clare and Adam. "Why the hell would you suggest me and Clare be Romeo and Juliet?"

"See, you're jumping to conclusions, I simply said 'I vote How I hated how she teased me, but I loved it so. "Now Julia, what were saying about Clare and Eli" Adam being the nosy kid he is he was practically hanging on to the edge of his seat. "Well as I saying before I was rudely interrupted. Eli should be Romeo and Clare should be Friar Laurence. "Wait, who is going to be Juliet?" Clare was disappointed because Romeo kisses Juliet before they die. "Yeah, no offense Adam, but I'm not kissing him"

"None taken dude" Julia barged in and said, "Well the Juliet spot belongs to me." I praised to a God I don't believe in when the bell rang. I didn't want to run out of the class but I tried my best to hurry out of there before Julia killed me along with all the witnesses. She seemed happy but I still had a gut feeling that she had something up her sleeve. "Hey Adam, wait up!" I couldn't possibly be left behind this time. "Dude you're still breathing, that's amazing"  
>"Not for long, I can feel it Julia's gonna do something today. I'm not sure what though" Adam just looked at me like I was crazy. "I'll catch up with you later maybe play someXbox at you're house?" Adam kept walking. "Alright dude" I called after him. As I turned around Clare and I stood face to face just inches away from each others lips<p> 


	3. Moving Out

Chapter Three: Emancipation

I stopped dead in my tracks; my face was so white it looked like I was dead. Clare's cheeks burned with a rose red blush. "Umm…I gotta get to class," I tried to slither away from this deadly situation as fast I could. Disappointment stained her voice, "Umm…yeah, I guess I'll see you around," Clare slowly walked off and made her way to her next class. As I practically ran away, I snuck a quick glance back at her. Now that I think about it she is actually kind of cute. I liked the way her hair was cut into that wavy bob. And her eyes, her eyes were that astonishingly deep blue that I could get lost in if I gazed too deep. And her cute little face- wait, what the hell am I talking about? I couldn't possibly fall for Clare Edwards. Out of all people never _**her**_. She just wasn't my type. I loved and will always love Julia, maybe I need some rest, my mind was playing tricks on me. I sluggishly and surprisingly made it through the day, avoiding Edwards at all costs. I make my way to parking lot and see Adam, "What's up dude, we still heading to my house to play some Xbox?" although Adam was biologically a girl, he could be such a guy it was ridiculous. "Yeah, let's go" I threw my backpack in the backseat of Morty and Adam did the same. "Hey dude, watch the leather!" I yelled jokingly at him.

"Chill out, drama queen" he chuckled, all I could do was smirk and get in the driver seat. I put in a new CD I bought recently by a band named Dance Movie. I skipped all through the CD to find my favorite track, "What band is this?" me and Adam always talked about music, and if it wasn't music it was comics. "Dance Movie, why do you hate them already?" Adam pretty much liked anything he heard; I just said it to poke fun at him. "No, I'm digging the indie-rock style they give off, they sort of remind me of," I cut him short because I already knew what he was gonna say. "Death Cab for Cutie, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" he looked at me with a sense of astonishment smeared across his face.

"Dude, you do realize that we literally have the same exact music library?" we finally reached my house and got out of the car. "Oh yeah, I totally forgot," he chuckled as he roughly grabbed his backpack from the backseat on purpose. "Hey, what did I tell you about the leather?" I playfully threatened him. "Oh sorry," he said as a mock apology and slammed the door. "You said nothing about the door," he laughed at me, finding a loophole in my statement. "That's it Torres, you're walking home," I tried my best to sound serious and unforgiving but he saw right through the act. "It's cool, I could use the cardio," Adam had a witty comeback for everything. They just seemed to pour from his lips. After we made our snack and started up the Xbox, I got another text. Great, just great, a text from the adorable nuisance Clare, I didn't bother to see what the message said. "I thought you despised texting?"

"I do. But in some sick twist of events Clare got my number, and relentlessly started texting me" Adam looked away from me as if he were a guilty puppy. "Would you mind telling me how Edwards got my number in the first place?" I was ready to interrogate Adam until he cracked under pressure.

"I…uhh…kinda gave it to her" he admitted to it faster than I thought he would. I dropped the controller and gave him a death stare. "And why would you do that?" anger sprayed out of my words and my brain was stained with rage, but at the same time a small part of me was glad that she contacted me so often. Adam finally spoke, "She asked for it, I didn't expect her to go overboard with the texting." I couldn't stay mad at Adam, we were practically brothers. "Well, I guess you didn't know, but I will get you back Torres, you're not gonna know when but I will get you," I said this to keep Adam on his toes. We continued to play Black Ops, when we heard a knock on the door. "Dude, pause the game," I was in the lead and I didn't want Adam to cheat. "Nope, it's called a wireless controller for a reason, take it with you," he always played dirty when it came to Black Ops. "Okay, but if I get a headshot on you without looking don't come crying to me,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just answer the door Goldsworthy," at that moment I got a headshot on Adam while standing at the door. "How the heck?" Adam was angry and astonished. I just stood at the door laughing, until I answered it. Julia was standing there, in the pouring rain, her hair was drenched, and her mascara was running. My smile slowly disappeared as she said, "Eli, you have to get me out of there, I just can't be there anymore!" I brought into the house so she could settle down. I enveloped her in a blanket and stretched my arm around her shoulder. "My stepmom is driving me insane! And my dad does nothing about it!" I couldn't stand seeing Julia angry or in pain. "Eli, please get me out of there, I'm begging you, what did Bullfrog and CeCe say?" I looked into her beautiful gray-blue eyes (I know in the first chapter I said brown but I had an idea to have Jade from Victorious play Julia). "They said you could move in, all we need to know is when you want to." Her eyes sparkled when I told her the good news. I would give anything in the world just to look at her eyes and see that sparkle. "Can we please start moving my stuff in tonight?" she had so much hope in her voice. "Hey Adam, you wouldn't mind helping me and Julia to get her stuff from her place would you?" Adam would help me with anything because that's just the guy he was.

"Yeah, sure, I don't have to be home until later, so let's do it," we all got in the car and headed over to Julia's house. I parked in front of the house so we could get all we could and bring it back to my place. The minute Julia walked through the door her stepmom just attacked her with questions. "Where have you been, you stupid little bitch?" I could see her hand make its way to Julia's face but I stepped in and grabbed it before it made contact. "Come on, Julia start grabbing your things so we can get out of here." I never knew what Julia's dad saw in Trish. Maybe it was because he was never at home, and when he was there Trish put on a goody-two-shoes act and made Julia seem like the bad guy. "Julia isn't going anywhere, especially with someone like you!" Trish screamed at me as we loaded the last of what we could get into the back of Morty. I chuckled and snapped back "Someone like _**me?**_ I'm the reason why Julia maintained her sanity and prevented her from killing someone like _**you!**_ So please don't ever try to think you're superior to me, because in the long run you're just an _**angry little bitch!**_" I got into the driver's seat and pulled off as fast as I could. The car ride back was mostly silent, other than the sound of the rain kissing Morty's body and Julia fiddling around with the dials on the radio trying to find a song to get her mind off of what just happened. We finally get back to my place and within an hour of just sitting around and watching TV Julia gets a phone call. "Hello?" she hesitantly answered. "Dad, look, you and Trish always talked about me moving out, well Trish talked about it and you just agreed, like a little lap dog." Julia finally told her dad how she felt. After an hour of her and her dad going back and forth she came back and told me what he said. "Well, my dad doesn't approve of me living here with you, he said as long as I'm his daughter I have to do what he says," I guess her living here with me didn't go quite as planned. "So what're you gonna do?" Adam asked eating a chip. "I'm gonna get emancipated."

**A/N: Thanks for reading and sticking with the story guys. I really appreciate it, remember to review the story and let me know whether or not I should keep it going. I know it's stemming away from what the summary says but sooner or later we're gonna get back to that. I also changed the story a bit by changing what Julia looks like. I thought Jade from Victorious would be a perfect Julia. Follow me and my co-author R0CKSTARM0NST3R on twitter to get updates about the story and other upcoming stories. This story will most likely have 7-10 chapters, 11 tops. Bye, PEACE&LOVE (:**

**My twitter: /quickjudopunch_**

**Her twitter: /r0ckstarm0nst3r**


End file.
